


Comfort

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluffy, HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: Rey and Kylo snuggle together becoming closer all the time.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Comfort

It began when she reached out for his hand. He had seen her at his side, in a brief force vision before Luke showed up and ruined it.

When she refused to take his hand in the throne room he was angry. He felt his heart break when both she and the dice faded from view. He doubted he would ever see her again.

Now sitting on his sofa scanning documents, he felt the eerie silence and found her sitting next to him, a book on her lap. She gasped, then looked down at the book in her lap. He studied her, wanting to look away, but refusing to do so. He glanced at the text in her lap and recognized it.

“You should be congratulated.”

“What for?”

“Still being awake while reading that book,”

Rey shifted uncomfortably. “I was about to doze off when suddenly there you were.”

He gave the tiniest of smiles. 

“What happened?” Rey asked.

He looked at where she was pointing then back down to his propped up ankle with the cold packs around it. “Twisted my ankle and that is all you need to know about it.” He jerked slightly when Rey placed her hand over his.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s fine.” He ducked his head, “People just don’t touch me.” He closed his eyes as she caressed his hand.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” 

Rey continued to caress his hand and wrist while they were reading their individual texts. Eventually she just clasped his hand with hers, leaned over and rested against his side. He leaned into the contact, afraid to say anything to break the spell of peace over them. 

*

The next contact came just as he was settling down to go to sleep. She was fully dressed and he had not yet taken his undertunic off. She came over and took his hand and he pulled her down to sit next to him. Since she couldn’t see his surroundings she trusted him to guide her.

“Was that really a randomly chosen one day cease fire?”

They sat leaning up against each other, each clasping both hands. “I know my own mother’s birthday.”

“She tells very few people. Unfortunately for her, Threepio is one of them.”

He chuckled as they sat on the bed. Deciding to be bold he began slowly pulling her down on to the bed with him, moving slowly giving her time to refuse and escape.

They lay snuggled together, Rey listening to him telling her about his parents escaping some formal celebration of her birthday to go to a local bar and gorge themselves on a local fried pastry specialty. 

*

He woke up from a restless sleep and froze. He was on his side and he looked down to see a familiar set of loose hair buns and felt her warm body next to him. She wore a light shirt and light pants and had evidently been there long enough for his arm to drape naturally over her waist and under her shirt.

He breathed in the scent of her hair and shifted his fingers ever so slightly and felt the soft skin of her stomach. He sighed in the first true contentment he had experienced in a very long time. He snuggled in and fell back asleep.

*

He was laying on his bed, only wearing a pair of loose sleep pants. He was debating whether to get up and do something or try to go back to sleep when he felt her presence. He looked over at her and realized she was in the middle of getting dressed, wearing only a shabby breast binder and panties. They both blushed but she found her voice first, “Am I interrupting something?”

He tilted his head, thinking she sounded a bit jealous, then he realized he was half dressed and half hard. “Just can’t sleep. Now looking at barely dressed pretty woman.”

She blushed deeper when he called her pretty. He patted the bed next to him, never really thinking she would lay down next to him. She hesitated for a second, but then moved over and laid down on the bed, tucking herself into his side. They shifted around so they were facing each other, pillowing their heads on each other’s arms. She laid her hand on his side, just above his hip. He placed his free hand over her back, gently rubbing up and down.

“Something is bothering you.”

“Not enough sleep makes me irritable.” He could see she did not believe her. Sighing, “You deserve better underthings.”

“These are comfortable and functional. All that pretty stuff looks uncomfortable.”

“Better garments, which if done properly, look nice all on their own.”

She gave a micro huff and shook her head at him, “I’ll think about it.” She rubbed his side and let her fingers dance over the large puckered scar. “Does it still hurt?”

“I don’t like laying on it.” He shuddered and she removed her hand from him before she realized that was a sob.

“Ben?”

“He missed on purpose.”

“He hit you. And it was dark.”

He shook his head, “Not that dark, and I’ve seen him do head shots in worse conditions. He missed my head on purpose.” 

Rey slid her arm around him to his lower back and pulled him closer to him and they both sighed at the skin to skin contact.

*

Rey had tucked her head into his neck. Her arm was draped across his chest and her legs straddling his hip. He was stroking her back and wondering if he dared do what he really wanted to do. Finally he shifted and pressed a few soft kisses to her temple.

Rey hummed and he stopped, and she made a noise of discontent. “No, I liked that.” She shifted her position, “Isn’t that uncomfortable?” she asked when her thigh brushed against his hard on.

“A little, but you are comfortable, and I wouldn’t dream of moving you.”

She moved her hand down his side, eliciting a shiver from him. When she reached for his hard on he stopped her with his hand. “You don’t have to.” He said, trying to hide the thrilling thought of her hand on him.

“But I want to.” She stretched up and pressed kisses to his jawline.

He let her hand resume its path, helping her by pushing his pants down and letting his erection spring fee. He guided her with his hand how he liked to be touched and how to do the touching. She learned quickly and pretty soon he was arching his back and panting as his orgasm hit him, her sweet kisses on his neck driving him over the edge. 

Afterwards he lay panting and realized she was soaked where she was straddling his hip. He pressed a kiss to her slightly sweaty hair, then moved his hand to press against her through her panties. She moaned and buried her head in his neck. He tugged gently on the side to pull them down and the seam of the panties gave out entirely.

Rey sighed, “Don’t say ‘I told you so’, just don’t.”

He chuckled as he moved his fingers over to prod at her wet folds, making her gasp. “Are you close?” he asked, getting a slightly frantic nod in return. He slid a finger into her slowly, thumbing her clit, making her cry out against his neck.

They snuggled together in contentment, dozing off in each other’s arms.

*

Surrendering had not been easy, but it went the way he expected, debriefings, explanations, angry glares, suspicions looks, promises made by all sides. He suspected that the only reason he was not slapped into confinement was his mother’s influence. He was not surprised that Rey claimed responsibility for him. Judging by Poe’s reaction it was a surprise to the other resistance members, except his mother. 

Rey’s private refuge was a small cave in a cliff wall only accessible by swinging on a rope. He looked at Rey as she was freeing the rope from the ledge. Suddenly she looked unsure. “I didn’t ask if you were okay with this.”

“I’m not unfamiliar with this, I spent a week on Kashyyyk once.” He took the rope and gave it a tug.

“I mean staying with me. I am responsible for you but if,” she broke off when he raised her chin with his finger.

“I promised to go where you do, this is fine.” He wrapped the rope around his arm, scooped her up with the other arm and they pushed off, swinging over the chasm.

He secured the rope while Rey got the cabin open. He followed her in and found a very simple living space. He set his bag down where she pointed out as she bustled around getting something for them to drink when he snagged her arm and pulled her in for a kiss, one she eagerly returned. They began removing clothing and heading to the small low bed.

“I have a surprise for you.” She said in between kisses.

“Oh?”

She pulled her top off to reveal a very nice athletic bra. While he was admiring that she pulled her pants down to reveal a pair of very nice panties that matched. 

He smiled, “They are nice and I promised to be gentle taking them off you.”

“You’d better.”

They were naked by the time they made it to the bed. They pressed close together as they kissed and touched each other. They did not last long, too excited to be in each other’s company, too happy to be together, and honestly too tired from a long day. 

Afterwards they lay in what had become their favorite position, Rey tucked along his side, her head in the crook of his neck, arms wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> from the kinkmeme prompt:  
> Rey/Kylo, sleepy cuddles  
> Somehow, while on opposite sides of a galactic conflict, these crazy kids wind up snuggled together and taking a nap. Because space war is exhausting and stressful, yep. That's why. %100. Canon compliance would be nice, but totally open to in person or force-link, whether make-outs or sex happen, if Luke busts in, if it's awkward, ect. 
> 
> \+ For it starting off as a kinda respectable Rey lying against his side or loose spooning, and they end up with one of them ON the other, legs entangled, whole thing.  
> +++++++If Kylo initiates because he remembers that Han Solo and General Organa would hold each other for comfort, and it seems like a decent idea.


End file.
